Galagher goes to Blackthorne with a twist
by frizzy-wizzy-oringina
Summary: Galagher Academy goes to Blackthorne Insitute, the Coc never existed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Zach Pov:**

Hi my name is Zachary Jared Goode but you can call me Zach. I go to Blackthorne Institute for boys.

It's a spy school and yes we (as in my school-mates and I) are all spies in training.

Our school from the out-siders or also known as civilians looks like a school for troubled boys but that is just our cover.

I was sat in the dining hall with my friends and I, Grant, Jonas and Nick. Nick joined later than the rest of us- last year- so he has to catch up with the rest of us but he's doing really well and he is just a good a spy as any of us, he is a player and can't seem to find one girl to settle down and like, he can get any girl to like him.

Jonas is the schools genius's he hacked into the CIA when he was five and he can break almost any firewall, I don't know any other person who is any better at hacking than Jonas.

Grant is a bit of a player and he is the stronger one but he is a bit of an idiot- I do sometimes wonder how he passed the supposedly certified intelligent test to get into Blackthorne.

I noticed Dr. Steve, our head-teacher, wasn't anywhere to be seen, that was when Mr Solomon, our cove ops. teacher, stood at the podium, "Welcome back boys, I hope you all had a great summer," not likely I thought seen as I was stuck here for the whole summer, let me explain the reason I was stuck here was, my father is M.I.A and my mother abandoned me, here at Blackthorne for reasons unknown to me.

Mr Solomon was about to continue when suddenly the windows shattered and girls started coming out of the floor? Girls? In blackthorne? The whole school jumped to attention ready to fight whoever they were!

"Calm boys just a messege, I looked closer and I could see that it was four girls, all my age, they were all in black so you couldn't see who they were and what they looked like.

One of them walked up to Solomon and gave him a file, "Thanks girls, but leave out the doors and next time just walk through the doors no need to make a seen!" said Mr Solomon, "I, I sir," said another, whilst saluting Solomon, "It's more fun creating a scene but I understand don't want to get that lots knickers in a twist!" said the third. and with that they left.

Who were they?

Why were they here?

Where they spies as well?

Mr Solomon broke my thoughts when he announced, "Off you go sleep well you'll need it!" What does Mr Solomon mean we will need sleep exactly?

Sure we need sleep but since when does anyone remind you?

I mean we still have night-drills to do!

And how can he act like it is normal for a top spy school to just be casually broken into because believe it or not it isn't! I walked out of the dining hall with Grant, Jonas and Nick (their also my roommates) I was still in a slight daze when my thoughts were interrupted by Nick, "Who do you think they were?" he asked.

I had no idea, but I was pretty sure we were about to find out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Zach Pov:**

When we got to cov ops. the next morning, Mr Solomon announced, "We are going on a mission, be ready to leave in 15 minutes meet at the bottom staircase in the great hall, your mission files are under your pillows." At that we ran out and headed straight for our dorm rooms. My mission file read:

**Name: Zachary Goode (Zach)**

**Age: 16**

**Mission: To get rid of the tail.**

This should be easy I thought. We were in the helicopter and I offered to drive 1) Because I'm cocky 2) And because Mr Solomon was a really dangerous/bad driver! He said that I couldn't though! I was not going to enjoy this ride with 15 hormonal boys sat next to me. Agh well I faced worst, much worst.

**~Time Skip~**

Mr Solomon announced that we were here. Finally! "Listen up boys, we are going to the mall, your tails will be tailing a group of girls," said Solomon, this was easy I thought, "From the Gallagher Academy they are spies like you," I take that back this is going to be hard real hard!

Mr Solomon went on, "But unlike you they don't know that your spies, okay?" that made it slightly easier but only slightly. There came a murmur of there's a girls school? "Well where do you think the other half of the spies come from?

Now are you clear with your mission?" said Solomon getting annoyed, there was a chorus of yeps and yeahs and yeses from the boys. We were put into mission partners and I was with Grant. We set of to find the girls; they would probably be too busy looking at clothes to notice us. Well I would defiantly be proved wrong.

**~Time Skip~**

Grant and I were sat on the bench waiting to see who we could see, we spotted a girl with brown hair and brown eyes with a light tan, she was defiantly very pretty, I glanced over to see if Grant had seen her and sure enough he had, he was practically drooling over her.

"Come on," I said. "Where are we going," he asked. "Let's go to the candyfloss stall," "Okay" So we went out of the corner of my eye I saw the girl follow us. We walked around for a bit and we saw her again. I pointed this out to Grant and we both knew she had to be a tail.

We told Mr Solomon through are coms and he said well done. "Report back to the van, in 5 minutes or you will fail the mission." So we did what any person or trained spy would do and ran.

**Bex Pov:**

I heard Mr Solomon through the coms unit, "Duchess you have been compromised." "Shit," I whispered, "Meet me back at the van," said Mr Solomon. "Chameleon good luck, you're the last one left now." "Thanks," said Cammie, through the coms.

**Zach Pov:**

We made it back to the vans, where Mr Solomon was waiting for us, he said, "So describe your tails." Boy after boy recited the girl who had been tailing them, Grant and I both said the same person. "Well done boys," said Solomon, "But that's only 14 girls, you missed one."

That's when I caught sight out of the corner of my eye a girl making a pile of teenagers one on top of the other. I turned round then and stared at her. Mr Solomon noticed where I was staring and said something through her coms and the girl looked over at us.

**Cammie Pov:**

I was waiting at the candyfloss stall, staying in my cover, when a crowd of skanky drrunken teenagers came up to me and the person who like to be the leader said, "Come here pretty and give us a kiss," I took a good look at the leader and noticed he was tall and musceley, with brown hair and piercing cold eyes, before I replied "No thanks," I said. "Come here," "NO," I said again with so much venum that if words could kill he would be lying dead on the floor without his limbs attached. He reached out to grab me I yanked away, "Com-"I had, had enough if only he knew who he was messing with- an extremely pissed Gallagher Girl/Spy in training, most people would have just ran away but not me-

"Leave before you regreat it!" I warned that is when I noticed they had circled me and I was trapped, the leader nodded to one of his fellow henchmen and one of them pressed a knife to my neck!

"Now do as I say and you won't get hurt!" he said, he wasn't a terroist just drunk? Or so I thought! So I knew that he wouldn't remember what happened and neither would any of the others, so I knocked the knife out of the henchman's hand and swipped at his feet and knocked him down, then all of the others came swarming towards me I doged and jumped out of the way and they all ended in a heap on the floor and I ran so that they wouldn't get another chance.

I stopped running after a minute of two and that is when I noticed I ran straight into Mr Solomon and a bunch of boys!

I looked back but I had lost the gang, I thought that they were just a harmless gang of drunken teenagers but there was something that was nagging me and felt like they weren't just a drunken gang there was a lot more to them!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Zach Pov:**

She was walking over to us, she turned to Mr Solomon, "I just blew my cover, didn't I?" she looked really upset? Why? We wouldn't have seen her if it wasn't for the drunken  
>teenagers! "Yes you did Chameleon but you were the only one that didn't get spotted," replied Solomon. Whoa wait did he say "Chameleon" The chameleon? She is one of the best spies, or so I've heard?<p>

Flashback:

_I was at the C.I.A base waiting for my mum to come out of the mission debriefing room when I heard three people talking, Matthew Morgan, Joseph Solomon and my dad, "How's Zach's training coming along?" asked Solomon, "Well, but I have heard a lot about Cammie the Chameleon, apparantly she is doing very well and can even tail her dad-one of the best spies- in a mall without being noticed!" my dad said to Matthew, "Yeah well let's just hope people don't get on the wrong side of her or their arses are going to get kicked and not by us!" said Solomon, I think I'll take Solomon's advice about being careful so I don't get my ass whipped!_

End of Flashback

"I suppose, I'll see you later Blackthorne," she said. That snapped me out of my thoughts, Wait! She wasn't supposed to know about Blackthorne, let alone that we were them! She saw all of our shocked faces and just smirked!

Yes smirked! That's not on, she can't steal MY smirk! Solomon was the first to recover, "Cam, go and meet with the rest of your friends, and don't tell the rest of them about Blackthorne," he laughed but was serious about the last part. "Bit late for that," she muttered, if we weren't spies in training we would've missed it. "Wait," Solomon said, "Who else knows?" "Knows, what?" Looking innocent- which I don't doubt she was far from.

"Let me guess, Bex, Macey and Liz? I'm not sure if I wanted to ask how you found out but am I right in saying it had something to do with secret passages and Liz hacking the systems?" "Like I already told you I've got no idea what you're talking about," she smirked, but there was no hint of lying, whoa she's good! "Now Joe, if you don't mind, I've gotta go," and with that she ran off and disappeared before any of us could say anything.

**Cammie Pov:**

The look on the boys' faces when I mentioned Blackthorne was priceless! I had to tell Bex, Macey and Liz!

**Zach Pov:**

I couldn't get her out of my mind! What did she mean about seeing us soon? I would have to ask Jonas to hack the system and find out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Zach Pov:**

I was back in my room with my room-mates Grant, Jonas and Nick **(everyone seems to do Nick so…)** we were sat huddled around Jonas' laptop; he was trying to hack into the Gallagher girls system, too much avail.

**Liz Pov:**

"What?" I nearly screamed. "Liz, what's wrong?" said Cammie. "Someone is trying to hack into the system!" I squealed, "And they're good." By now all three of them were huddled around my laptop with me, Cammie, Bex and Macey. "Send them a virus a big one!"

"Good, idea!" I said, "Oh and I think we should send them a message!" Who knew I could be so evil? Not me! "Great idea," said Macey. "Write, I hope you like your present and you need to do much better than that to get past our firewalls love Chameleon, Bookworm, Peacock and Duchess!" Bex cried. "That will show them not to hack into us again!"

**Jonas Pov:**

"What the f***? They are trying to hack me back!" I cried. The boys came running over to see what was going on. "I was hacking the girls' school, when I got a message, should I open it?" "Yes," they all said at once! I did and it read: **I hope you like your present and you need to do much better than that to get past our firewalls love Chameleon, Bookworm, Peacock and Duchess! **

was shocked what did they mean present? It's a virus and a big one, I'm going to set up a rebound so that it bounces straight back! Just as I finished setting up the rebound, the school sirens start screaming "LOCK DOWN" and there's red flashing lights and everybody-teachers and students alike are running around trying to stop whoever was/is trying to get into the school!

There is a silence where the school is waiting for the instructions on what to do next, when to strike!

The sirens stopped and the speackers started sounding, "False Alarm!" The noises started up again everybody was really confused and you could tell-even I didn't know what had happened! Blackthorne went back to its original peaceful scilence after a few hasseling minutes and we all started talking about what could have possibly breached security, whilst I was trying to get my laptop back on as it had automaticaly switched off in lock down!

**Bex Pov:**

We were giggling like crazy, at the thought of what their reactions would be! That is when the sirens start screaming code red, code red! What who could have breached security? Everybody was running amock and nobody was sure what to do!

That was when we heard a voice through the speackers interrupting the sirens-everybody stood still to listen-_Sorry about that girls but it was a false alarm report to the dining hall for dinner as normal we are workking on the problem of the false code red as I speak!_ came Cammie's mum! We made our way to the Dining hall, everybody was talking about what could have happened! Tina was saying how her sources had told her that it was a group of spy boy terroists! To which Macey muttered darkly that Tina needed to find new sources.

**~Time Skip~**

We were sat at dinner, when Mrs Morgan said, "This year 15 of our students are going to Blackthorne Institute for boys another school for spies!" Everybody was surprised, "If I read your name out I would like you to go and pack now and be ready to leave early tomorrow morning;

Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry, Cameron Morgan, Anna Fetterman, Courtney Beaur, Alice Fletcher, Louise Parker, Victoria Cox, Natasha Walsh, Joesphine Matthews, Sophie Higgins, Lucy Sullivan, Rhianna Benson and Megan Adams." We were about to go when Mrs Morgan called out, "Baxter, Sutton, Morgan and McHenry, I want to see you in my office first please!"

I wonder why she wants us in her office!

We walked into her office and sat on the couch to wait for her to arrive, five minutes later she appears, "Girls, your probably wondering why your here well it is because of the incident with code red early this evening,

we found out Liz that someone was trying to hack into Gallagher's system and that you sent them a strong virus that would completly wipe their computer-you set up a rebound so that they couldn't send you a virus back. We found that it was four Blackthorne students trying to hack- they set up a rebound just like yours Liz so in the end your virus's crashed in cyber space and that is what caused the false code red. I just thought you four ought to know as seen as it involves you, you four may leave if you have no further questions."

With that we left for we wanted to discuss what we thought of what we had just been told.

**Nick Pov:**

I wonder why he wants us in his office!

We walked into his office and sat on the four chairs ready waiting for us in front of his desk to wait for him to arrive, five minutes later he appeared, "Boys, your probably wondering why your here well it is because of the incident with code red early this evening,

we found out that you were trying to hack into Gallagher's system and that they sent you a strong virus that would completly wipe out your computer-they set up a rebound so that you couldn't send tham a virus back.

We found that you set up a rebound just like their's so in the end your virus's crashed in cyber space and that is what caused the false lock down. I would like to ask you not to try to hack into Gallagher-shame you had to learn that the hard way. I just thought you four ought to know as seen as it involves you, you four may leave if you have no further questions."

With that we left for we wanted to discuss what we thought of what we had just been told.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Zach Pov:**

We were sat at dinner, when Dr. Steve said, "Boys listen up, some of you have already met the Gallagher Girls, it is another spy school just like ours, well here they are," and right on cue the girls walked in leading them there were four girls, one small blonde, looked like Jonas type, a nerd, next was the girl that was following me and Grant at D.C.

I looked at Grant to see him practically drooling over her! Then I saw on the end a girl who looked like she was really bored and was just stood their reading a magazine! Then I moved back to Bex wait there was someone stood in the middle, someone I hadn't noticed before, Cammie the Chameleon, she was really pretty and she looked like she was the leader, she saw me staring at her and she smiled back, wow her smile is really pretty, but I did the Zach thing and smirked back at her, she just rolled her eyes at me and smiled, she has got a really pretty smile but I promised myself I would never fall for anyone that is a spies greatest weakness.

Then an elegant, beautiful, slim woman walked to the front of the stage and said, "Hello Blackthorne, I am Mrs Morgan," Mrs Morgan as in Matthew Morgan? "I thank you for welcoming my girls to your school I hope you will be courteous towards them or you may just find you get your asses whipped, I present to you the Gallagher Girls, I will ask each of them to introduce themselves.

The girl who had been following us in D.C stood up first and said, "Hi my name is , Rebecca Baxter but if you call me that well let's just say things could get messy so call me Bex and my codename is Duchess and I'm on the cove ops. Track."

Then the small, blonde one stood up and said her name is Liz, her codename is Bookworm and she is on the research track, I looked over to Jonas to see him turn a slight shade of pink, when Liz made eye contact with him, I smirked at him.

Next up was the girl who had originally been holding the magazine, now had a nail file; she had short black hair and flawless skin. "Hi I'm Macey McHenry, and yes I'm the Senators daughter," she looked around at all of us as if she was really bored and would much rather be doing something else, her eyes locked on Nick and I swear there was some electricity that shot through both of them, she looked away, "my codename is Peacock and I'm on the cov ops. Track."

Then it was Cammie's turn, "Hi my name is Cameron Morgan," Morgan? Could she possibly be the headmistress's daughter and Matthew Morgan's daughter? "but you can call me Cammie, I'm on the cove ops. track and my code name is Chameleon." At this there was a whole load of whispers, then she left to talk to Macey, Bex and Liz. I couldn't take my eyes of her.

**Nick Pov:**

That Macey girl was really pretty. I have to get to know her!

**Grant Pov:**

Bex looked amazing! I have to get to know her

**Jonas Pov:**

Wait did those four just say their codenames were: Duchess, Peacock, Bookworm and Chameleon? They did could those girls be the ones that stopped us and sent us that message? Zach looked at me as if I had gone crazy.

"Jonas, mate what's up?" Nick and Grant turned around to me as well, "You know Cammie, Liz, Bex and Macey, well you know their codenames, and well they were the same as the ones who sent us that virus!" I said. "Shit your right!" said Grant. "Well looks like we have competition guys, bring it on girls," said Nick.

**Zach Pov:**

That's when Dr. Steve interrupted our conversation by saying, "Girls I would like to remind you to use the doors like normal, when delivering a message!" Cammie smirked AGAIN.

"Aww they all got scared," said Cammie mocking fake concern, "We promise not to kick your asses too much," said a girl I think her name was Eva she said with an evil glint in her eye, "I'm making no promises," said Cammie still smirking, Macey and Bex passed an amused girl, knowing look between them.

Who knows what it meant? "Well girls join a table," said Dr Steve. Cammie turned to Macey and Bex, and they took the lead, dragging Liz along with them. They walked over to our table, "Is anyone sitting here?" asked Bex in a heavy British accent. "No," Grant said a little too quickly, Cammie just smirked.

"We'll sit here then," said Bex. Bex sat opposite Grant and Liz opposite Jonas, Macey opposite Nick and Cammie opposite me. Cammie was in the middle sat next to Bex and Macey with Liz next to Bex.

Cammie was the first to break the tension, "Sooo…" "Sooo…" I replied, we both smirked at the same time, Macey and Nick both groaned, "Does Cammie do that as well?" asked Nick, "Yeah, and I can see he does too!" Macey replied.

"It's so annoying!" they both said at same time and then both burst out laughing. What are they talking about? Oh the smirking thing right that makes sense now? I raised an eyebrow at Cammie and she just looked at them and rolled her eyes.

"Nick," Nick said, "Nice to meet you," replied Macey. We just looked at them like they were both idiots. "Jonas, Grant and Zach," said Nick pointing at each one of us in turn but he didn't take his eyes off Macey the whole time he was saying that.

**Liz Pov:**

Talk went on after that all the way through dinner, "Did you send some guys a virus that made their school and your own school go into lock down because one of them put a rebound on the virus?" asked Jonas. I raised one of my eyebrows, "Yeah why?" I replied, "It was me that did the rebound thing sorry, I didn't consider you creating a rebound as well and both the rebounds being strong enough to send our schools into lock down!" he admitted.

**~Time Skip~**

**Macey Pov:**

We were back in our room; I couldn't stop thinking about Nick. Bex laughed, I turned to look at her, she was looking at me, "What?" I asked, "What you thinking about?" she asked. I blushed then and she just laughed even more, "Nick, by any chance?" "NO! Now can you stop thinking about Grant it's starting to irritate me!"

"You were, and I am not!" she replied getting angrier by the minute. "Don't try and hide it honey!" "Oy guys," interrupted Cammie. "What!" we both screamed, she smirked AGAIN! "You might, want to get rid of the bugs, and resume this convo. Later?" she said.

Liz burst out laughing, I jumped not good for a spy, she had been so quiet I had almost forgotten that she was their! "Shut it Liz!" said Bex dangerously. Can't believe that they firkin' bugged us, they are so going to pay!

**Nick Pov:**

We planted bugs in the girls' rooms so that we could listen to their conversations. We were listening to the current argument between Bex and Macey. Bex was laughing at something and I really wanted to know what, but thankfully, _"What?"_ Macey asked, _"What you thinking about?"_ Bex asked.

_"Nick, by any chance?"_ asked Bex, wait what? Why would she think about me? Zach looked at me and smirked. _"NO! Now can you stop thinking about Grant it's starting to irritate me!"_ replied Macey, a little too quickly if I have to admit, I really hope she was thinking about me because then that could mean she liked me and I already think I like her. _"I was and am not!"_ Bex replied getting angrier by the minute, this time it was Grants turn as it was quite obvious he liked her!

_"Don't try and hide it honey!"_ replied Macey. _"Oy guys,"_ interrupted Cammie. _"What!"_ they both screamed, she replied _"You might, want to get rid of the bugs, and resume this convo. Later?"_ Oh no we are so dead! Liz burst out laughing, _"Shut it Liz!"_ said Bex dangerously.

**~Time Skip~**

**Liz Pov:**

We had finally found all of the bugs and intended to pay back the guys, so we decided to have a conversation in Latin just in case there were any bugs left in which I doubt it but just in case, as Solomon had told us that the boys couldn't speak that, **(imagine this is in Latin) **"This is the plan," said Cammie, "We are going to go to the boys room and, tell them that we found the bugs and pretend that we are really mad at them, they will then probably invite us into their room to 'talk' that is when we can plant our bugs!" "Great," replied everyone.

**Grant Pov:**

There was a knock on our door and I jumped up to go and get it. It was Bex stood there with Cammie, Macey and Liz. "Hi," I said awkwardly, "I believe these belong to you," she replied, pouring a handful of our, now smashed, bugs over my head. "Do you want to come in?" I asked, she turned to her friends and raised an eyebrow.

Stupid Grant, I thought, she's mad at you! They burst out laughing, "Yes stupid Grant!" Macey mimicked. Shit I had said that out loud. "Right that's it" I thought end of any hope with Bex. Then Cammie said, "Sure we'll come in why not?" Life-saver much? Bex walked in followed by Macey then Liz and lastly Cammie who whispered to me whilst walking past, "So I take it you like Bex then?" she smirked at my silence.

**Zach Pov:**

The girls came walking in, they just stood there awkwardly, "Nick move!" I said and he did, I gestured for them to sit on Nick's bed, so they did. They showed us are now smashed up bugs and said, "These wouldn't have anything to do with you? Would they?" a knowing smile on their faces. "What did you want to know so bad, that you couldn't just ask us, and you had to plant bugs in our room?" asked Cammie. We could never tell them why. They wouldn't let us rest.

**Cammie Pov:**

This was too easy, just keep them talking and it was easy to plant the other bugs! "Classified," Zach said. "Oh really," I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Yes," was his simple reply. "Well we better go, come on girls, see you later boys," and with that we left. However we were obviously going to go and listen to their reactions through the bugs once, we left!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Cammie Pov:**

We got back to our room in record time, 3 seconds 34.7 mili-seconds. We grabbed the headphones, to listen to the boys' conversation, **"Do you think that the girls are mad with us?" **asked Zach, there was a silence in which I could nearly see, Macey hoping Nick said yes and same with Bex and Liz. Wonder why? **"Yeah I guess, why are you worried that Cammie won't like you anymore?" **came Nick's reply.

**~Time Skip~**

**Macey Pov:**

I was walking down to the Dining hall, after I had "tortured", as Cammie likes to put it, the girls so they looked good. I was really nervous, did Nick like me? Did I like him? Questions, questions, and more questions… when will there be answers in this sequence?

**~Time Skip~**

We were walking into the gym, I had made the girls put on tight, really short shorts and tight t-shirts, that were long enough to cover their stomachs but if they stretched to far up, then well they came up! It's mean to use the boys hormones against them, but all's fair in love and war.

**Zach Pov:**

We were waiting in the gym, for the girls to arrive. They walked in and noticed we weren't wearing t-shirts, yes girls we don't fight in t-shirts, but guess what? Instead of having the reaction we had been hoping for, they looked each of us up and down then in the face and rolled their eyes?

What? We didn't understand, usually girls would drool over us, every one of us had a six-pack even Jonas who was the small nerd, they just looked like they had seen better! Then we all noticed what they were wearing, and let me tell you, did they all look hot or what? Honestly these girls were going to be the death of us! They noticed we were staring and smirked! Then our P.E teacher walked in and I saw the girl's jaws drop? What they can't actually like the P.E teacher could they?

**Bex Pov:**

When the P.E teacher walked in I swear every girl's jaw dropped! He was just down hot! He could give Solomon a fight for the hottest teacher contest!

**Cammie Pov:**

The teacher asked our names, "Macey McHenry," said Macey. "Liz Sutton," said Liz. "Bex Baxter," said Bex, for a minute I swore the teacher looked kind of scared when Bex said that she was a Baxter but who wouldn't with the reputation the Baxter's have! He quickly recovered and then, "Cammie Morgan," I said, he gave a sign of acknowledgment as I said "Morgan". He set us into pairs to fight each other in front of the rest of the class. I was up first and I was fighting, some guy called Jake, anyway he was a pushover. Then I fought a guy called Chase, again another pushover!

Then, "Ms Morgan seen as you seem to be beating these guys with ease, you should find this one trickier," he partnered me with Zach, "I'll go easy,, Gallagher Girl," smirked Zach, "And why would that be," I asked. "Would hate to see you get hurt," with a mock of concern but I could see in his eyes that there was some truth behind what he had said, "I'm touched," with a mock of gratefulness," "We'll see," was all he said, I punched-he blocked, he punched I ducked, he took a swipe at my feet and I jumped up catching him in the stomach with my foot, he doubled up and then he swiped me of my feet and I grabbed on to his ankle and he came tumbling after me, we were both lay on the floor laughing our heads off, for no real reason.

"Truce," he said as he got up and stuck his hand out to help me up, I took it but he should have known better than that and I pulled him down as I pulled myself up, I looked to see his shocked face and so I replied, "Truce," and walked off with my friends following.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Zach Pov:**

We were walking to the next lesson; Culture and A? Something like that anyway, it is a new subject that they do at Gallagher so they are making us do the subject for now?  
>We arrive first the girls right behind us, "Listen up girls and boys," says Madam Dabney, "Today we will be practicing the art of dancing! "We all shared anxious looks, I then heard Bex whisper to Cammie, Macey and Liz, "Remember that Russian boy Cammie had to honey-pot last year at a disco?"<p>

And they all cracked up laughing, except for Cammie who gave then an evil stare "You will be partnered up and then I will teach you a dance, "Cammie how about you and Jason show us how to waltz?" said Madame Dabney, Cammie looked kind of scared, "But Madame Dabney, Zach was telling me the other day how such a great dancer he is, why doesn't he show us?" Cammie said sweetly, "Okay, come on Zachary," I gave Cammie an evil glare and Jason looked a little upset, but Cammie just mouthed to me, 'If I go down your coming with me!'

I was petrified I can't dance and Grant, Nick and Jonas knew this and were snickering behind me and I turned and shot them a glare, I stepped towards Madame Dabney, and she pushed me and Cammie together, "Cammie hold Zach's right hand," Madame Dabney said and she did, "Zach, put your left hand on Cammie's lower back and Cammie put your left hand on Zach's shoulder," I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes, but we followed through with the instructions anyway, and sooner or later we were dancing. "Aww am I hurting your ego?" Cammie asked with mock concern and smirked, I just smirked back and whispered in her ear, "You're too pretty to destroy my ego!"

**~Time Skip~**

**Cammie Pov:**

We were sat at the table the next morning eating breakfast, when I feel a gooey substance come in contact with the back of my head, I turned around to see a boy a year younger than me staring at me, he had thrown an egg at the back of my head!

He was sat there he just started looking me up and down, silently mind raping me, I could see everyone getting uneasy, I was about to pay him and his snickering friends a lesson that they will never forget and my friends knew it!

I reached behind me to the apple I knew was on my plate and as I through it at his head, I threw it too fast for him to react, he was knocked out cold, "Cammie, how long did you knock him out for this time?" asked Macey in a tired tone.

I turned around to see the boys looking surprised, Bex looking amused, Macey looking bored and Liz looking scared. "Don't worry everyone he will only be out for a couple of days, maybe weeks, maybe even months but I made sure he wouldn't be out longer than a year!" I smirked.

"Come on Cam, lets' get out of here before Solomon turns…" started Macey, "Mr Solomon, thank you Macey and Cammie was it really necessary to knock him out," said Mr Solomon suddenly appearing in front of our table he looked amused, "Well you know how it is!" I replied, "Yes whatever you say Cammie go and get cleaned up, Andrew, Jack, Thomas and Nathan, take Jake here to the nurse and let that be a lesson to you don't mess with my god-daughter and her friends!"

"After all we are Gallagher girls!" "Cammie I thought I told you to go!" asked Solomon, "Yeah well this was much more fun to watch, and since when did I do as I was told?" "Never," muttered Solomon, "Exactly!" muttered Cammie. "Shows over!" cried Macey, I hadn't realised till then that there was quite a crowd around us now, "Come on Cammie, Bex and Liz let's go and you guys," pointing to Nick, Jonas, Grant and Zach, "Get rid of this lot."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Zach Pov:**

It's been a 3 days (and 4 hours and 23 minutes and 34.6 seconds) since the boy and the apple incident I can't believe he hasn't woken up yet! It was an apple! For crying out loud! It's a town day today! Me and the guys are thinking of asking the girls to go to town with us, we all still like them but we have no idea if they like us! They were talking together in a huddle, "I say Zach asks," said Jonas, "Me too," said Grant and Nick, "Wimps," I muttered.

"Erm… hi girls, we as in the four of us were wondering… if the four of you would… erm… like the four of us to show you round town today as it is a town day?" I said, "Do you wanna go to town with us, in other words" said Nick. Cammie looked at the other three and they passed a girl look between them, Cammie smirked, then said, "We as in the four of us, would appreciate the four of you showing us around town, as it is town day today and we haven't a clue where we are going," all four girls burst out laughing!

"Sure, in other words" said Macey, they managed to stop laughing and put on straight faces. "Meet you back down here in 10?" asked Nick, "Okay," replied Macey.

**~Time Skip~**

We were back in our room, when Nick, Jonas and Grant all suddenly burst out laughing! "What's so funny?" I asked, "You!" said Grant, "Me?" "Yeah, what the hell was that?" said Nick, "What?" I asked. "We as in the four of us, as in the four of you, as in…" said Nick in-between laughs, "I don't know, didn't know what to say exactly?" I said getting a little redder by the minute, "Anything but that!" said Nick.

"Come on, we're going to be late," said Jonas. Life-saver! I will remember to thank Jonas when I can! We got down to the hall, to see that the girls weren't down here yet, so we waited, I heard Grant and Nick stifling laughs, I turned around and said, "Stop laughing!" I said, "Sorry," said Grant, "but it was really funny," And then much to my horror, they started to rein act what happened, Nick being Cammie and Grant being me!

"Hello darling, we as in the four of us with the four of you care to take a stroll into town?" said Grant in his deepest, manly voice, Nick pretended to swoon, and Grant caught him, then Nick replied, "I would love to darling!" said Nick in his most lady-like voice. Nick stood up and pretended to pick up his skirts and waltz off! Whilst Grant was doing this crazy-celebration dance! Jonas was laughing through-out the whole of the short 'play'!

I looked around to notice that quite a few people were staring and giving us odd looks! "Guys!" I said, "Knock it off, people are staring!" They stopped and pretended to take a bow to the passing people! "Well why wouldn't people stare, it was quite amusing actually!" said Cammie, stepping out of the shadows, if I wasn't a spy I would've jumped, she had a smirk on her face, I am starting to see why people say my smirk is annoying!

I groaned internally, I had just made a fool of myself (even more than I already have!) in front of a really cute girl! Wait! Did I just say cute, Oh God! I can't fall for her, I can't, but I think I already have! I just stood there staring at her and she stood there staring at me, I made a mental not to kill Grant and Nick when we got back to our room for embarrassing me!

Then I heard a cough, I spun around to see all the other girls and guys standing behind me! "Sorry to break whatever trance you two were in but, the sexual tension is killing me!" said Grant. What! Cammie and I both were a little more pink in the face after that comment.

I wanted to hit him over the head but fortunately Bex did it for me, "Ow!" said Grant, Bex rolled her eyes, "Honestly it didn't hurt that much, stop being such a baby!" said Bex. "Right come on, let's go," ordered Macey, the girls set off in front of us, they seemed to know where they were going which was a bit weird as I thought they hadn't been here before!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Zach Pov:**

How and why did the girls know how to get here? They had stopped in the middle of town, "What do you want to do now?" asked Cammie and they all span around to face us. "Well, what do you girls like to do at Gallagher on town days?" Nick asked, "Apart from avoiding Josh?" Cammie muttered but we heard her because we were all trained spies and Bex and Macey exchanged worried glances but Cammie looked oblivious. Who's Josh? Why does Cammie avoid him so much? Is he important to her?

Does she like him? "Zach?" said Nick, "Wh-what?" I replied, "Well whilst you were away in La La land," Nick said, I glared at him, "We all decided to go to that burger place," he continued. "Well what we waiting for?" asked Grant, "Zach!" muttered Macey, I just shot daggers at her, "Let's, go before Zach kills someone or something," said Jonas, "What is it National Pick on Goode day?" I asked, "Nope," said Bex, "It's national pick on ass-holes day!" everyone burst out laughing, "Burn," said Grant, "You just got dissed!" added Nick, "Double-dissed," added Jonas. "Thanks guys!" I replied.

"No, problem, all in a day's work," Nick said. I was going to kill them three if they didn't shut up. Cammie seemed to notice what I was thinking so she quickly said, "Let's just go," and walked off down the road with Macey, Bex and Liz falling in behind. How did they know how to get there? I'll ask Jonas to find out.

We arrived at the burger place and just before we went in, I hung back and Jonas seemed to notice I needed to talk to him, so he hung back as well, "Do you think it's a bit weird how-" I started but he cut me off and said, "that the girls know how to get here and everywhere else?" "Yeah?" I said, "Don't worry I'm working on a way to see if I can find out," he said, "Come on let's go before they notice that we're not there."

I highly doubted that they wouldn't have noticed are lingering outside! But I didn't really think this was the time to say so. It was then that I saw Cammie, sat at a table by herself, a boy came up to her, I recognised him as a boy named Jason in our year, me and Jason had, had it in for each other since day one and if he is harassing Cammie he will so get it from me! "Is this seat empty?"

I heard he said, "Yeah and this one will be too if you sit there!" said Cammie, I couldn't help but smile at that, I didn't go over right away I wanted to see what would happen. Jason leaned closer to Cammie, so I took a few steps closer and closer until I was stood behind Jason.

I taped him on the back and being the precautious spy he is he turned swiftly around, I could see his surprise and anger written on his face but he quickly covered it up like Blackthorne had taught us. "Excuse me," I said and smiled sweetly at him, he didn't budge so I knocked him out the way and sat across from Cammie, Jason quickly recovered himself and spun around to see that I was sat opposite Cammie, "So you were waiting for someone then?" asked Jason, Cammie didn't answer so Jason tried again, "Will you go on a date with me?" this time Cammie answered, "No."

"Wh-What?" asked Jason he quickly recovered from his shock, "Hate to break this tension but Cam the others are going to start to wonder where we are!" I said quickly because Jason looked murderous and with that we walked away from Jason. "Thanks," said Cammie as soon as we got out of the burger place, "No problem," I replied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Cammie Pov:**

After the girls had all quizzed me on what happened in town at the burger place, I told them everything and they seemed a bit shocked but also amused.

I was walking down to breakfast when Jason walked up to me I tried to side-step him but he stepped the same way blocking my way path, so I stepped the other way and he stepped the same way, it looked like we were doing some sort of comical dance. What the hell was he doing? If he didn't let me past I was going to flip him over my head.

"Can you move?" I asked, he didn't budge, "What do you want Jason?" I asked again, "Go on a date with me?" "No, Jason I said no yesterday I'm not going to change my mind in twelve hours!" he took a step closer to me, I took a step back, he took another step closer he had me pinned against the wall he had my arms trapped behind me and my legs trapped! I wasn't going to get away, and everybody else was at breakfast!

Then Jason fell on top off me and my legs were suddenly free so I kicked him, where no  
>boy wants to be kicked! He fell to the floor and I looked up to see that the cause of Jason's fall was because Zach had punched him! Jason was lying on the floor, "She said no, leave her alone!" Zach told Jason, "You'll regret this Morgan," Jason said, "I don't think I will!" I replied, "You will you're only a girl!" he said, He didn't! He did!<p>

How dare he! Does he not know who we are? "If you weren't pathetically withering around on the floor like an idiot you would not still be conscious! But because I have a heart I'm going to leave you lying like this," I replied anger evident in my voice, "but not before I do this" and I took a picture of him withering on the floor with my phone, I then sent it to every Gallagher girl and told Liz to print it with a caption saying 'Don't mess with Gallagher Girls!' and to stick them around the school. "Come on Gallagher Girl," Zach said and he took my elbow and steered me towards the dining hall.

**Bex Pov:**

I was starting to worry, where was Cammie? And Zach for that matter!

My question was answered as the dining hall doors opened and in walked Cammie and Zach, "Nice of you to join us Ms Morgan and Mr Goode," the headmaster, Dr Steve said, Cammie and Zach just smirked but I could see the anger in Zach's eyes and the worry and hurt in Cammie's what had they been up to?

"Might I ask do you know the whereabouts of Mr Reeves?" Cammie looked a bit guilty and Zach just smirked even more and as if on cue every Gallagher Girl's phone went off, we all took them out and looked at them and what we saw was hilarious we all burst out laughing.

It was a picture of a boy withering on the floor clutching his family jewels and a caption on the bottom said 'Don't mess with Gallagher Girls!' Dr Steve just looked at us funny! So Cammie's mum took a look at my phone and I could see she was trying really hard not to laugh!

"Can I borrow your phone Rebecca?" she asked, I gave it to her and she showed Dr Steve, "I think we've found Mr Reeves, don't you?" he said, Cammie just looked at her fingernails as if suddenly they had become the most interesting thing ever!

"He's out there," said Zach pointing to out the doors and to the main hall. "Carry on kids and Cammie and Zach eat your breakfast we'll talk about this afterwards!" said Cammie's mum. Zach and Cammie walked over to us and I gave her a look that clearly said spill! "Tell you later," she replied.

**Macey Pov:**

It doesn't take a genius to work out that those two like each other weather they are going to admit it or not, I turned to Nick and whispered so the others couldn't hear, "They like each other don't they?" "Yep, they sure do," replied Nick.

"Now we just have to make them admit it," "Yeah that's going to be hard, but seriously they're spies you think that they would be able to hide their feelings better!" I laughed at this and he laughed as well. The others turned to look at us and gave us quizzical looks that clearly said, are you mad?

Bex chucked a piece of bread at me, "Earth to Macey, we're planning a shopping trip and you haven't contributed one idea yet!" said Bex exasperated. Shopping? I started rattling off ideas to Bex but Liz and Cammie looked like they really didn't want to go and they were making up any excuse! Honestly!

When will they learn? Cammie turned to look at the boys pleading for them to save them, "Come on I'm sure you four don't want to go?" pleaded Cammie. But I suddenly had an idea; I turned to Nick and whispered, "This is where we can make them admit it!" We both had evil grins as Nick said that they would go and Cammie threw a carrot at Nick, "Idiot," she muttered. This was going to be fun! Loads of fun!


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Gallagher Girls- forgot to say it in other chaps.**

**I wasn't that happy with my chapters so I edited and changed bits of them that is why it has taken me so long to get round to updating this sorry but all the reviews make it a lot easier and better! Tell me if I have made them worse or better if I have made them worse I'll put them back to before!**

**Chapter 11:**

**Macey Pov:**

I have a plan I just hope it is going to work, we had arrived in town to go shopping, I had already told Nick the plan, "Right well Bex, Grant, Nick and I are going to go shopping but it is up to you Liz and Cammie what you want to do because I know you don't like clothes shopping," as I predicated, Cammie and Liz looked relieved and Cammie replied for both of them, "We'll do something else!"

So they went off with Jonas and Zach, whilst I and Nick filled Bex and Grant in on the plan. "Send a text to Liz telling her the plan," said Bex, "Good idea, I will do!" I typed, **Me, Nick, Bex and Grant have a plan to make Cammie and Zach admit they like each-other: We have ditched them with you and Jonas because without rousing suspicion you two can easily say that you're going to go and look at a technology store and leave them two alone together!**

I showed the others and they said that it was good to send so I did and 30.78 seconds later Liz replies with a '**Ditching them' **that's my Liz.

**Zach Pov:**

"Sorry guys but we want to have a look in this tec. Store," says Jonas, what's he up to? He and Liz walk off and Cammie is about to follow them when Liz whispers something to her and Cammie smirks at her and comes back to me, "Good Luck," Jonas mouths to me, why would I need good luck? Oh right I know, it's just me and Cammie!

"What do you want to do now?" I ask her, she turns to me with an evil glint in her eye and says; "Have fun, come on!" and we're off, her dragging me with her. The afternoon was great with Cammie, ice cream, fairground, park and cinema, I think I'm falling for her and I promised I wouldn't! I'm a spy for heaven's sake! We met up with the others and the girls walked back to Blackthorne by themselves and we walked back by ourselves.

"Do you like Cammie, Zach?" Nick asks, I don't answer, they take it as a yes, "You should ask her out you know, she likes you, I can tell," Nick goes on. Is he right should I ask her out? Does she like me? I know I like her!

**~Time Skip~**

There is a knock at our door and Nick goes to get it, it's Macey, "Hey, guys fancy coming over to our room for a bit to hang out?" asks Macey, Nick obviously says, "Yes," and then winks at her and she winks back? What is going on?

I know they just passed a secret message between them but what was it? "Nick, are you just going to stand there like a dork or at least say we'll be there in 5?" I say just to get him back for before, "I'll see you guys later," Macey says and then walks off. Nick shuts the door, "I think this will be our chance to ask the girls out!" says Nick, he's right!

**Cammie Pov:**

Macey enters our room, "I asked the boys to come over in 5 and you might want to put a few layers on," says Macey, why do we need layers? But I trust Macey so I do as she says.

I have now currently got on 3 pairs of socks, 2 t-shirts, 3 jumpers, a coat and 3 pairs of trousers; I look like an oversized grape! The boys knock on our door 5 minutes later and they sit on Liz and Macey's beds whilst we sit on mine and Bex's. Then Macey spoke three words I hoped never to hear as a spy, "Truth or Dare!"

**Please Review or whatever to let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Zach Pov:**

We were going to play truth or dare the strip version! Shame the girls had to put so many layers on! "So the rules are as follows, refuse a truth or dare and you have to take an item of clothing off!" said Macey, "I'll ask first seen as it is my game, I pick Zach, truth or dare?"

I wasn't sure, Macey had this evil look on her eye, but I'm Zach Goode and I don't chicken out of a dare so I simply replied coolly, "Dare, McHenry, I'm not scared of you!" "You should be Goode!" "I dare you to put on a bra stuffed with socks and walk around in it pretending you are a female, then go up to someone you hate and tell them they are sexy and that you are in love with them then start dancing the Macarena for them."

What? Jonas got a camera out! They are filming this, but I couldn't back out I wouldn't hear the end of it! So I did, Macey handed me a bra and the girls filled it with socks, I went out to go and knock on Jason's door-Jonas was following closely behind but out of eyeshot. I knocked on Jason's room, luckily I didn't see anyone else on the way there, he answered, he stared at me in shock, "Hi, Jason I just wanted to say that you are so sexy and I love you!"

he was dumbfounded, so I started doing the Macarena and he just closed the door in my face. Thank goodness that was over! I walked back to the room to see, everybody laughing their heads off, I'll get them back! I took the bra off and regained my position in the circle, "Bex, truth or dare," I asked, I knew what Bex would say,

"Dare," she replied confidently, "I dare you and the rest of the girls to strip down into the equivalent of what we boys are wearing and stay like that for the rest of the game-unless you forfeit a truth or dare and then you have to abide by the rules!" "Easy," said Bex, so they all did, you're probably wondering what a waste if a dare but that meant that it was even and they didn't have so many layers on!

"Grant, truth or dare?" asked Bex, "Dare," said Grant, "I dare you to run around outside screaming 'I am woman, hear me roar!' and then start roaring" replied Bex, so Grant walked out the room calmly,

and we could hear Grant from outside screaming, "I am a woman hear me roar!" and then roaring over and over again, we also heard quite a few doors open to inspect what all the noise was! We were laughing so hard we were rolling around on the floor!

Grant came back in as red as a beetroot, that just made us laugh even more. "Cammie, truth or dare?" Grant asked, "Dare," she replied. Grant thought for a minute, "Wait, Grant's thinking, quickly all pray for our souls that they go to heaven because the world is about to end!" I said mockingly, that got me a slap from Grant and a death glare, "Chose three people to do this dare with you,"

"Macey, Bex and Liz," said Cammie, "Okay I dare Cammie you to stand at the top of the stairs and, Cammie you have to yodel, Bex you have to do the Can-can, Macey you have to sing 'I'm a little teapot' with actions and Liz you have to sing 'Mary had a little lamb'

and keep baa-baaing every now and again! Whilst singing all your different things you have to keep throwing flour at yourselves and everyone who walks past!" They got up and left, we followed them to the top of the grand staircases, Liz looked petrified, Bex looked madly angry,

Macey looked frozen and Cammie was just smirking, they started to each do their own thing and it was the funniest thing I ever saw! They were soon, creating quite a crowd and loads of the boys were jeering and fooling around that soon it got too much for Liz and she whispered to Cammie,

"Can you stop this now!" "Stop! Shows over, go away!" said Cammie and the four of them walked away with us hot on their heels. As we settled down again Cammie turned to Nick and said, "Truth or dare?" "Dare," said Cammie, she suddenly got an evil smirk on her face, "Shit," muttered Nick under his breath,

"I dare you to smear one of your armpits in peanut butter and the other in jelly, then take two slices of bread, wipe of the jelly and peanut butter and eat the two slices of bread together as a sandwich!" said Cammie, he looked horrified, and Cammie just smiled sweetly at him in an evil way! So Nick went to the kitchen and brought back some jelly, peanut butter and bread! Jonas started to video this, "Blackmail," he mouthed to me.

So Nick started to smear the peanut butter and Jelly onto himself, this was too funny! He then stared to wipe it away with the two pieces of bread, he put the bread together and looked at it disgusted, and we all had to laugh at this! He then took a bite and made a face, he then scoffed it down-to get it over and done with! He then went to wash his mouth out with water whilst we recovered ourselves. "Jonas, truth or dare?" said Nock, "Erm… dare?"

said Jonas unsure, "I dare you to let all the girls remove your shoes and socks so they can paint your toes with nail polish. You have to remain barefoot until the game is over!" said Nick and Jonas did as he was told and they painted his nails luminous pink- which was very funny! "Liz, truth or dare?" asked Jonas,

"I'll do a dare seen as it is you making them up and everybody else has done dares!" replied Liz, "I dare you to call Solomon and explain to him the rules of monopoly and tell him the never-ending story!" said Jonas, so Liz picked up her phone and dialed Solomon's phone and on the third ring he picked it up, she put it on loud speaker so we could hear it better! "Hello, Mr. Solomon, I wanted to tell you two things, well first there was this story and this is how it goes:

there was once three girls, Macey, Cammie and Bex and they were sat at a campfire and they were telling each other stories and this is how their story goes, there was once three girls, Macey, Cammie and Bex and they were sat at a campfire and they were telling each other stories and this is how their story goes," she repeated this four times before Mr. Solomon finally interrupted her and said, "I think I get it Ms. Sutton," "No, I haven't finished yet, there was once-"

she was interrupted once again by Mr. Solomon, "What was the second thing you wanted to say Ms. Sutton?" asked Solomon, "Well," Liz started, "In the game of monopoly you have to start on go- the aim of the game is to be the one with the most money at the end, and-" she was interrupted again,

"It was nice talking Ms. Sutton but I have to go," "Wait," says Liz, "I haven't finished explaining!" but the call gets cut off as Mr. Solomon disconnects the line! And that was all it took for us all to burst out laughing!

**Sorry it took so long to add this but I was stuck and then I played truth or dare with my friends so I got some inspiration for this! But do you want Cammie to get kidnapped? Do you want any more dares? I have more in mind. **

**Please tell me! Thanks for reading ~ me**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Cammie Pov:**

Liz looked at us and this once in her life Liz looked like she wanted revenge! And Liz never wants revenge, so I was really scared! "Nick, truth or dare?" "Dare," replied Nick, "Nick, I dare you to go into the kitchen dressed as a girl, ask the cook for an ice cube but be really slutty with your talking and keep flirting with him, then bring it back here, then half an hour later you are to take it back-still dressed as a girl and say that you no longer need it!

However on your way to the kitchen and back you have to play knock a door run on every door! And any guy or girl that pop there head out to answer the door you a=have to hug no matter who they are, even if you don't know them!"

At that Bex and Macey attacked him with make-up and threw a really slutty dress at him, "I can't wear this, it would barely cover my ass! And if I have to play knock a door run then people will see me!" exclaims Nick, "That's the point," says Liz, "No, thanks, I have a reputation to uphold," says Nick, "What reputation, Blackthorne's biggest player reputation?" murmurs Zach but as we're all spies we hear it any way, but he ignores it, "I'll forfeit," says Nick and he takes his shirt off and Macey's cheeks pink a little bit but only Bex, Liz and I notice.

She must like him no one ever makes Macey blush! EVER! Macey whispered something to Liz, that with even all our spy hearing training we couldn't hear! Liz nodded her head in agreement; everyone was looking at them suspiciously.

What were they up to? "Cammie, Jonas, Nick and Grant, can you step outside and wait there till we call you in," Liz said, what wait! Why was Zach staying with them? Oh they better not say anything to him! Wait! Why would I care?

Oh no! I can't…! I haven't…! I have…! I think I might have fallen for Zachary Goode and by the look in Macey and Liz's eyes I could see they knew! Oh no! I am officially dead! I walked out with the three boys following behind. We all sat against the wall outside our room, the boys sat across from me, "Do you know, what they are going to be doing in there?" asks Nick, "To be honest I have no idea!" I say, "Cammie does Macy like anyone?" asks Nick, "Why?" I ask suspious, he shrugs his shoulders, "Just wonderin'," he says but I can see in his eyes that he likes her, "You like her don't you," I say it wasn't a question and he just looks at the ground, "I'll find out but I'm pretty sure she likes you!"

I knew she likes him but I wasn't going to tell him that just yet, well not until I have told Macey! "Cammie," says Grant, "Grant," I mock, unfortunately for once he is being serious oh no! "Do Liz and Bex like anyone," he asks, "Maybe or maybe not," I say being cryptic, they roll their eyes, "Exactly like Zach," Jonas mutters, oh no!

"Do you like Zach?" asks Nick, "Err… Erm…" my hesitation was all they needed to know!

Oh no, I am officially dead! Luckily Macey took the moment to open the door, "Cammie come in and we are dumping Zach with you, good luck, you'll need it!" says Macey, I walk in to the room and sit on my bed.

**Macey Pov:**

As soon as the boys and Cammie walked out Bex, Liz and I all turned to Zach, "Do you like Cam?" Bex asked, being the cocky Zach he is he said, "You tell me do you like anyone and who? And I'll tell you if I like Cammie or not," "Deal," Liz says, "So you say first," He says, "Fine Liz likes Jonas, Bex likes Grant and Erm… yeah… I like Nick," I say, "Cool," he smirks, "Now your turn," "Yeah I like Cammie, does she still like her ex though?" I ask, "No, she likes you!" Bex replies, I nodded in agreement,

I go to the door and tell Cammie that she can come in and I shove Zach out, she has an evil glint and a smirk on her face a smirk that says I know something you don't know smirk! "SPILL!" screams Bex, "What?" asks Cammie innocently oh she is so not innocent! "Well if you don't tell us, I suppose we will just have to torture the information out of you!" I say we weren't going to really hurt her, much!

"Crap," she mutters under her breath and she ran out of our dorm, we saw her grab Zach and hide behind him. "Gallagher girl, what you doing?" asks Zach confused with a hint of amusement in his voice, "They plan to torture me!" she says, "Why would they do that?" Zach asks but Cammie doesn't say anything.

I point a meaning look at Zach and he grabs her and swings her over her shoulder, she starts squirming and shouting at him to put her down but he doesn't listen and he carries her off. "Liz, Jonas Dr. Fibbs told me to tell you to go down to his lab, he said he had something to show you both," I said,

of course they both started to walk away and of course Dr. Fibbs hadn't asked me I just wanted them two to get over their fear of talking to each other! "Bex have you seen the new fighting equipment in the gym?" asks Grant, "What they have new equipment-cool lets go check it out!" says Bex and she drags Grant with her.

It's just me and Nick now. Oh o. He steps closer to me and he doesn't stop getting closer until he is pressed up against me, my breath catches as I remember he still has no shirt on! He leans in slowly, makes a quick hesitation before closing the gap our lips meet at first I'm a bit surprised but I slowly sink in to the kiss and kiss him back.

I'm the first to pull away and all I can do is stare at the floor! For once, me Macey McHenry is speechless! Speechless! "Macey will you be my girlfriend?" he asks, I don't have to even think about it, "Yes," I say happily. The moment is perfect but all perfect moments have to end and ours did when I heard…

**What do you think? I plan to do more dares soon as I have thought of a few more, but I want to know what you think. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Keep reviewing so I know if I need to change anything or it is fine! **

**Thanks xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Macey's Pov:**

Nick and I didn't wait to hear more, we rushed down the corridor and down 2 flights of stairs, 'please say it is not terrorists, please say it is not terrorists' I kept repeating in

my head, this would really not be a good time!I stopped to a sudden holt to see that what lay beneath me were two small bodies it was easy to identify them as Liz and Jonas.

I knew Liz must have fallen, "You take Jonas and I'll take Liz, put them in our room!" I said to Nick, so he picked up Jonas and I picked up Liz-good job she is light! I ran to

catch up with Nick as we entered we put them on Liz's bed and we sat on my bed. We were sat talking when Cammie walks in closely followed by Zach, Bex and Grant, I

didn't take long to notice the faint blush on Cammie's cheeks and was that a little blush I could see on Zach's cheeks to! What has the world come to! Zachary Goode

blushing! Unheard of! I would defiantly have to quiz her later!

**Cammie's Pov:**

As soon as Zach picks me up and puts me over his shoulders, I start kicking and screaming, "Put me down! Put me down! Put me down! " he didn't listen he kept on walking,

he stopped in my favourite passageway! I wonder how he knew how to get here! I won't bother asking though he probably won't tell me! I glare at him as he puts me down;

I'm not that angry, I just want him to think that I am. He smirks at me; he leans in and whispers in my ear his warm breath tickling my ear, "You're cute when you're angry,

you know!" It took all I had not to melt into a gooey mess puddle on the floor but to just keep glaring at him! He could never know he affected me! He stands straight up and

he looks into my eyes, I can see the fear and tension building up in his eyes, what is it he wants! "Erm… Cammie," he starts, "Yes that is me," I say rolling my eyes but I smile

at him so he knows I'm not still _angry_ with him! "Well yeah, you see I really like you and I was wondering whether you would be my girlfriend?" he says with a bit more

confidence this time! I was stunned, Zach Goode likes me! Plain me! His friends told me he did but I thought that they were joking! "Cammie?" he asks sounding a bit more

disappointed thinking that this might be rejection! "Sure," I say as calmly as I can, which believe me is hard seen as Zach has managed to subconsciously move about a few

centimetres away from me! "Okay, well you won't mind me doing this!" he says and then he leans in and kisses me softly like he thinks I'm vulnerable and might break at any

second, but I kiss back, because believe me when I say that Gallagher Girls are not vulnerable! It felt like we had been kissing for a lifetime, when suddenly I hear someone

cough behind me! I pull away from Zach and turn around to see Bex and Grant stood behind us, "Having fun?" Grant torments and he and Bex laugh and walk out, I blush

slightly and I see that Zach has a small blush! "Woah, Zach Goode blushing, unheard off! What has the world come to! It must be the end of the world! Wait to see what the

others say when I tell them," I say laughing, Zach's face goes from embarrassment to dread! I just run out laughing, we pass Bex and Grant with them giving us weird looks

as I run past laughing and Zach chases after me saying, "Don't you dare Morgan!" I just laugh even more as he calls me by my last name, I run to my dorm with Zach in

pursuit and closely followed by Bex and Grant! I open the door to see Nick and Macey sat on her bed talking and Liz and Jonas out cold with Liz's head in Jonas's chest and his

arms wrapped around her! I knew that there position is to do with Macey and Nick! I went over and sat on my bed, Macey gave me this look that clearly said I was going to

talk to her once the boys had gone and Liz had woken up! We sat there in an awkward silence.

**Jonas Pov:**

I woke up and realised my position I had my arms wrapped around Liz, don't get me wrong I loved it but it was a bit embarrassing seen as the others were here! But they

hadn't noticed that I had woken up! I remember taking Liz to the labs I was about to ask her something and then she fell and she knocked a switch and that's the last I

remember. I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend! I noticed that she had woken up, I usually wasn't this brave but I leaned in and whispered to her, "Stay still," she

immediately stopped moving and the others didn't notice that me were a fraction closer, even though we were already really close! "Liz I really like you, will you be my

girlfriend?" I whispered, "Yes," she replied, I was over the moon! "I quite like this position," I said with a smirk, oh no, did I just smirk; this isn't good Zach's rubbing off on

me! "Well guess what you don't have to bad a build for a science nerd!" she replied giggling, "I resent that, you're a nerd too!" I said sounding quite hurt, "Silly boy," she said

smacking me playfully, then I had nothing to say so I just kissed her and it was quite a while until one of the others started awwwing at us and Liz just turned over completely

un-nerved by the position we were in, I think our knock might have done that to us! I then noticed Cammie and Zach's position, which believe me was not a great sight to

behold and a little unsettling to watch!

**Cammie's Pov:**

I was sat in an awkward silence waiting for Liz and Jonas to wake up. Then we heard Liz giggle Jonas had said something that she thought was funny, but Zach being a guy

was about to say something so I didn't want to ruin their moment so I knelt up next to Zach with my hand over his mouth. When I looked to where Zach was looking I noticed

that he was trying to look down my top, so I mouthed eyes up here. And when he didn't look I pulled his head up to meet my gaze, he didn't seem fazed and when I saw that

he tried again to look down my top, I put my hand that was holding his face over his eyes, he smirked so I started, with the hand that was covering his mouth, to straighten

out his smirk, so it was no longer a smirk. Macey, Bex, Nick and Grant were looking at me strangely, and they had to hold in laughs as they saw what I did to Zach, 'duct tape'

I mouthed to Macey and she got up and handed me a roll of duct tape and I straddled Zach, he didn't know I had duct tape as he hadn't seen Macey get it, I kissed him and

whilst he was distracted I duct taped his hands together and then his mouth before he realised what was happening and he could shout out, I also duct taped his eyes closed

so that he couldn't look down my shirt! His friends were silently laughing and then I saw Liz and Jonas kissing and Bex, Macey and I both started awwwing at them because

they were so cute! They both noticed us and were giving me funny looks, so I jumped off Zach and Macey told them to go to their dorm so without any of his roommates help

Zach had to walk out his eyes closed and hands tied, he walked in to the door on his way out and us girls dissolved into a fit of giggles. I then went to put my hands in my

pockets and I felt a piece of paper, I took it out and opened it, it read:

_C-_

_Meet me this Saturday in the Great Hall._

_-z_

So guess I was going in to town with Zach. This should defiantly be fun, I have to wonder though how he slipped the paper into my pocket without me noticing! Well I knew

one thing for certain I couldn't wait!

**Hope you liked it please review and I'm sorry I was like gone for ages and I'm not gonna bore you with details as to why, but I need to know what you guys think. Was it too rushed with the relationships? Are the characters to out of character? Just let me know what you think, good or bad. Have u any suggestions? Is there anything i need to improve? What happened with Bex and Grant is next, why Liz and Jonas were acting weird, Zach and Cammie's first date, and an unwanted guest returns, this time for revenge! **

**Thanks xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it has taken me like FOREVER to update I will try better next! And sorry it is soooo short just thought that I should write something! :)**

**Chapter 15**

**Cammie's Pov**

It was the day that I was going in to town with Zach; I was really hoping that the day would run relatively smoothly, like no bump INS with your ex-boyfriend! Well I am really

hoping that, that won't happen as we are not in Roseville! But you never know…! I was having a long streaming of thoughts in the shower, that I didn't quite realise just how

long I had been in the bathroom for-very bad for a spy! "Cammie, hurry up you done yet," Macey's voice came drifting through the door whilst she was banging her fist on the

door in annoyance! "Nearly," I shouted back, I hoped out of the shower and quickly changed in to the outfit Macy had chosen and picked out for me, you don't want to mess with

Macey and her clothes! Unfortunately I learned that the hard way! It was not nice! I would never re-live that and I don't recommend you try to go through with it! I had just

stepped out of the bathroom when I was whisked away and strapped on to a chair! And the torture process began; my hair was being pulled and twisted every which way,

sprayed and brushed. Then my make-up was done, with mascara and powder. They stepped back and I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked pretty, not over-done but made

to look like I care about what I look like and like I had spent a little time on my appearance but not much to sum it up in four words I look, perfect for the occasion.


End file.
